The vampire's memory 1 The Blood's Legacy
by Er Lee
Summary: It's about the story after darren's death. Evanna said that someone would replace Darren, but who? so I'm going to tell about it here. Some new characters added, some original involved people changes, but the main character is still the good old Darren.
1. Prologue

This is a fan fic of The Saga of Darren Shan, i just continue it for fun, so don't sue me!

Book 1 - The Blood's Legacy

-Prologue-

I'm going... I'm... going... I'm...gone...

I felt light...peace in my mind...Then i saw something breathetaking - Paradise - All my doubts left my mind, all my worrries simply flew away, all wonderful memories are the only left, I opened my eyes, a bright light strike into my eyes, i quickly close it, keep them close until i heard a familiar low voice.

"Vampire loves lights here, "The person walks towards me " No worries, Darren. "

Quickly, i opened my eyes, and came face to face with a tall, broad, pale vampire, with orange crop hair, a long scar on his left cheek, dressed in all red.

Darren walked back home after the Saturday, a trip to Cirque Du Freak, He had been chased away by a blue-hodded people, from spying what Steve with Mr.Crepsley doing. He didn't dare to tell anyone about that. It was a sunny dady so his father decided to take them out for a drive. Darren was looking at the window, while Annie, her sister was sucking her spider web floss.

Little did he know, there was another Darren, older one, watching after him up from the Paradise, smiling sadly... sighed...

I am Darren Shan, 12 years old average schoolboy. Live with dad and mum. My sis - Annie Kate Shan had dead - broke her neck - and will never come back. And left the lonely me, dad and mum. Nothing matters, i just want Annie be alive. But, i shouldn't had thought that, if she's dead, nothing bad, way bad will happen.

I was crying, all day... Sneezing, the tissue box beside me run out again, it's the 2nd box of tissue.

Parents sobbing... Mum was sadder, she had used 7 tissue box or more in a week, i had to go to mini market to buy new tissue box. Dad sat beside Annie corpse before her burial, telling her what he will do for Annie when she graduate, to college, or university, a home, and more...

Couldn't believe it, My sister, Annie fall from her room's window and broke her neck. But it's fact man, it's fate, it's Destiny.

I spend my whole day playing with her dolls, recall what she do everyday...how's her face... smile...

I was curious of her death, after Madam Octa - Mr.Crepsley poisonous tarantula bit Isabella, then Annie started to turn wierder and wierder, then Bella snapped out by herself, even the doctor don't know what's happening, Then Annie got way lot wierder, she keep looking at me oddly, and there's something different about her, i saw her eyes... Then few days, she just died...

Something was behind it all, And i know, It's of Cirque Du Freak, but i don't know how...

Letter by letters, word by words, sentences by sentences... I drop all down in my diary. Tears dropping...


	2. Chapter 1

It's 2 months being the creature of the night. Third feed, and still I refused to drink blood. Drink blood was evil, it's what i thought, altough i knew it's vital to vampires. It's the same old travelling these days, until...

"What do you think about Cirque Du freak? " Mr. Crepsley asked me.

"Cirque Du Freak? " I frowned, then muttered. "I don't know... what if i don't like it there?"

"Then we leave. " He said simply.

"OK"

Hibernius had his whole day gloomy, he never cares to see the future, because he hate to had this gift, terrible gift. All the time turned evil, by the 'order' or Desmond Tiny, His father. But he can't help to see some, he wanted to know his fellow friend's fate, he can't help. He's holding some notebooks, - Darren's diary - which was a part to wreck Desmond tiny's plan, He Staring at the book sadly, wonder when he can pass the books to the human Darren, He opened the book, read the first few pages, all about Darren's normal life, arcade, comics, TVs, family. Then came the knocking on the door of his van. He quicky keep the books and hide them, fetch for the door.

"Hibernius! " Mr.Crepsley shooks Mr.Tall's hand. Hibernius? Hibernius Tall? Wierd, but suit him.

Mr.Tall shook back his hand, smiled briefly "Larten, pleasant to had you back again, we are short of performers right now. Run into trouble again ?"

"no..Shan was not happy, Maybe she can make friends of her own kind here.. Mr.Crepsley said.

"Shan? She? Her?" his face brightened, then dimmed.

"Annie Shan " Mr.Crepsley tell Mr.Tall.

"Annie Shan? " Mr.Tall nodded slowly. " Where's she ? "

And Mr.Crepsley tell me to come in, and Mr. Tall look to where I was shaking.

"Can we have a moment, Larten? "Mr.Tall said.

"My pleasure, Hibernius " Then he leave me alone with Mr. Tall.

Mr.Tall look at me, study me curiously, he say nothing, i say nothing, for awhile. But then Mr.Tall opened his mouth - still, hardly moving - at last.

"You know Darren Shan? "He asked me.

"Yes, he's my brother, " I said, not surprise he know him, Darren had came to cirque Du Freak before. "Why? "

Mr.Tall chuckled. " he's a poor kid.. "

I frowned " then why you ask me about him? "

"to know, when he hit his 16? " Mr.Tall asked me.

"5 years later, why?" I said coldly.

Mr.tall nodded " Just for further information. Come, annie, i'll show you where's your hammock, you'll with Evra. You collegue in blood " - mean Mr.Crepsley - "had known. "

"Who's Evra" I asked,

"you'll know " He smiled, then lead me there.

I met Evra Von, he's a snake boy, slightly older than me. He has scaly skin and long green hair. We became best friends, and do out chores together. I also help him to milk his snake every morning. After milking his snake, we came into Blue hooded peoples.

"Who are they? " I asked Evra.

"Little person, it's wierd they didn't come when you arrived. " Evra said.

Then appeared a thirteenth. Which was rather different, slightly taller, but no more taller, He's a plump and pudgy man, with pure white hair, thick glasses, shabby yellow suit and pair of green wellies. his left hand was toying with a red hearted watch. He smiled and waved friendly at us, i smiled sweetly back, then turn to Evra to ask who was him. But i saw Evra was frozen stiff there.

I sensed it, it's fear.

"who was him? " I asked him.

"Mr.Tiny" He said, shaking. " The leader of Little Person"

"so? " I asked.

We head back to our tent, then i asked Evra about Mr.Tiny.

"He is Desmond Tiny " Evra said, once he had calmed down, " He called everyone to call him Des. "

"so what? "i laughed.

"This is no laughing matter! "He snapped at me. " and his last name was Tiny,"He looked at me seriously " If you combine his first Des and last Tiny. "

"Des Tiny." i said. " DesTiny? So who...Destiny! "

Evra nodded glumly, "destiny "

"just a name, nothing to fear of. "I snorted .

" If you say so, " Evra shrugged . " If you talked with him, you'll know. "

Then come hand hans.

"Evra, Annie " Hans said gloomy.

"Wassup, hans? " Evra greeted.

"You have visitor, " Hans said. " Mr. Tiny"

Then Evra turned pale. Sit frozen there. " Mr.. tuh.. tiny... ? " 


	3. Chapter 2

We walked to Mr. Tall 's van, and Evra was still shaking. Then knocked the door. The door opened almost immediatly.

"Come in, Evra, Annie" He said politely " "Take seat "He said, like it was his home instead of Mr.Tall's.

"No...Thuh..Thanks " Evra said shakily,

"No thanks " I decided to follows Evra's lead.

"As you wish" Mr. Tiny said. " So i heard that you refuse to drink human blood? I accept it, it was disgusting matter, But not children's, it was simply scrumditilicious. "

"you can't drink from a children" I said " They will lack of blood and die. "

"So? " he asked softly, his eyes widened and so did his smile.

A chill ran down my spine, If he'd been joking, it would have been in a very poor taste, but i could have overlooked it. But i could tell from his expression that he was perfectly serious.

all of a sudden, I knew why this man, or creature was so feared. He was evil. Not just bad of nasty, but pure demonic evil. This was a man i could imagine killing and torturing thousands billions of people just to hear them scream.

"you know... "Mr.Tiny said " You look like someone i'd known and met. Was Darren Shan related to you? "

"He was my brother."I said. "you met him before? "

He nodded slowly " And bring enough troubles to me. "

"What do you mean? "i gasped

"Nevermind him, " He said, "He was a nice sample creature, very good and tough, but just still a fool. "

"Darren's human " I snapped, angry at he saying him creature. "Don't call him a creature" I snarled.

He grinned " I had use wrong words. " How i know that was a nice smile? I could see, he didn't think that, he was thinking other things that still remain mystery to me.

"Down to buisness" He said. "you had say you refuse to drink human blood? Larten, a bottle "

Mr.Crepsley handed him a bottle of red juice, human blood.

"Drink" Mr. Tiny handed me.

I shook my head, "not human blood"

Mr.Tiny laughed " Just a blood from a poot helpless human, a half vampire refuse to admit that she was a vampire assistant, such a cowar.. "

"Quit it! "I yelled angrily at him " I'm no coward, okay? "I snatch the bottle from him, then drank all in a breathe .

"That's my girl.. "better than your brother. "Mr. tiny said softly.

And we left, what's so special about Darren, my brother? But who cares? -Maybe Mr.Tiny cares-

I was walking around the campsite of Cirque du Freak, then i saw Truska waved at me, signal me to come. So i followed her. she lead me to her tent, her tent was bigger than others, inside was filled with many mirrors, paintings, wardrobes and dressing tables, and an enormous four poster bed. She say something in her strange seal like voice, then stood me in the centre of the tent and signal me not to move.. She get a measuring tape and measure my body.

When she's finished, she prused her lips and thought for a few seconds, then clicked her fingers, and hurried into one of the wardrobes and rooted through it, emerging out with many garments. She let me choose my own bra and panties from one of the dressing table drawers.

I stepped behind a silk screen to dress and Truska waited out there. Evra must have told her about my wish to find new clothes. After dressing, i come out fully dressed. Truska put a big mirror in front of me, i look just like a princess! The dress was made out of satin and silk in white and some orange colour. It's a knee length flat dress, a layer of silvery silk white like shoulder cloth, and down was orange silk cloth, and end was red satin stripe cloth, dressed with an elegant looking soft shoe, which was gold in colour. Truska looked up and down, then tie a red satin cloth around my waist, then let me sit on a chair, give me a haircut which was badly needed.

She layer the fringe, then cut the edge of the back of my blone curls, make them more tidy. Until my hair was shorter 2 or 3 cm, she stopped cutting, and take a red ribbon, tie my hair up, it's for left, and another ribbon for right. When i looked at the mirror again, i smiled, i was totally another girl! I didn't look like a half vampiress, i just look like a princess!

"Oh, Thanks Truska! " I hugged her tight. She reply my hug. " thanks thanks thanks! " Then rush off to show Evra my new look. Apparantly, i wish i never had, cause Evra blush when he saw me, and lick his lips before he started to speak, and never exceed mroe than 10 words in a sentences.

When night falls, Mr. Crepsley come and find me, He didn't knew who i am!

"Err... Lady? " Mr.crepsley asked politely. " Had you seen my assistant Annie Shan?"

I was surprised at his question, then a crazy idea flash in my mind, and decided to play a prank. " Yes... Larten Crepsley. Bring me back hair of Wolf man and she will appear in front of you. "

Mr. Crepsley cursed softly, then head off. I only managed not to laugh and make an arrogant face. Hours later, he came back, looking flushed. His orange hair was messed up, face covered in dirt. There was a hold on his red cloak - Whoopsie, that was his favorite cloak! - And right hand holding Wolf man's hair! I didn't expect him to do that, but he did! what's for he wanted to find me?

"Lady, i had got those, so where's Annie shan? " He panted.

"Oh! As you had the hair, i had told you she will appear in front of you! "

"And ? "He frowned, looking everywhere.

"Are there any other else in front of you?" I smiled.

He look at me unbelievablely, then look at me fiercly. " You.. can't.. "

Without finishing his word, i burst into laughter. "ANNIE KATE SHAN!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING ?" He shouted furiously.

"Truska prepared for me. " I giggled. "What's so important to find me, even it takes you to take wolf man's hair? "

"We are departing" He said.

"To where? "I frowned.

"To a place. " Mr crepsley said. "And don't put that those on. You'll drive me to burn under the sun. You know you almost make Alexander, Rhamus, Jekkus, Hans and even Hibernius had Heart-Attack! " then coughed. "But well.. it's better for me, lucky you had red cloth on you. "

"Then? "

"Put those on" He throw me shirts and pants,

"But these were boy's garments! " I cried.

"Or not you will make other's faint. " Mr. Crepsley coughed a little, then reminded me " But don't take out your red satin cloth and red ribbon. "

"Hibernius, we are off to some buisness, we'll be back afterwards. " Larten said.

"As you wish, i will always provide sanctuary. " Hibernius said, smiling. "You assistant was ... hmm... well.. preety"

"Oh! " Larten laughed. " Yes, i say...i agree. Poor Evra had to stay with her. He can't help blushing all day. "

"Yes, " Hibernius said. " I'll say she get all the males at the cirque blushing, not only Evra."

"Does that count you in too, honestly, Hibernius? " Larten raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, i won't deny. Yes. " Hibernius chuckled. "She had almost let me wanted to kiss her on her lips." 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm Darren Shan, a school boy, 12 years old.  
This Cold December... my parents decide to bring me out for a Christmas holiday. jingle bell song turns on

"Mum, i'll go and have a walk." I told mum, wearing my boots.

"okay, Darren, but not going for too long. "she reminded me.

My life was preety boring, lost a sister, just left me and parents. well...i spent all my day walking alone...

Not until i met a girl.

As i stood outside a large department store, studying the window display, wondering if Annie's here, what would i buy for her, a girl walked over and stood beside me. she was dark-skinned, with long black hair, younger that me a year or two, a little shorter than me.

"Alo, Lonely."She said, smiling.

"Excuse me? "I replied, startled.

"You, "She grinned. "You look like a boy who just attend a funeral, a big moody guts, just wearing a one layer shirt and pants, a thin overcoat, boots, and no gloves, aren't you cold? "

"err... " I look at my shirt. " i'd, one year ago... i'm not feeling any cold, don't know why. Since...annie... "

She frowned. then get it" I'm..I'm sorry to hear that... "

"Nevermind.. "I push the sad matter away.

She push out a hand"My name is Debbie"

I shook her hand, "Darren, Darren Shan"

"Darren and debbie" She smiled" Sounds good. "

"Do you always talk like this to strangers? " I asked.

"No, but we're not strangers.

"We're not? "i frowned .

"I've see you around, the boy who kick everything he saws. "She sniffed. "Laughing like a mad one. I live in the square, few doors up from the hotel, "

"So watcha doing? "She said.

"Err...nothing. Wandering about here...and there? " I muttered.

"Darren, christmas is coming, forget all those unhapoy stuffs, "She said.

I nodded sadly, then she lead me to a CD store. Then pushed the door open and held it for her.

"Why Darren,"She laughed. "people will think you fancy me."

I felt myself blushing and tried to think of a suitable response - but couldn't. debbie giggled, walked in, and left me to trail along behind her.

Dad and Mum gone for shopping, i decided to go library, so i left them to the town library.

It was a huge.. beautifull and fully 'stuffed' library. It had been days i haven't read newspaper, update the events. 


	5. Chapter 4

-The New Ripper-

In one month, five people were killed. They had their blood drained dry. Found behind a garbage ... Conteur Burgess, the chief inspector of the town, say he will find the blood drainer, no matter what it takes.

-Dr. Goran says-

Dr. Arthur Goran claim that the blood drainers are vampires, But the pathologist, Dr. Jimmy Ovo says there are no such creatures. ... But he couldn't explain how the blood was drained.

I thought it's was just craps, so i left it, i will never thought of that...

That night,

Fogs around me... I felt cold.

The fogs cleared, i was standing in a sort of tunnel. There are waters, but i can say it's not, it's clouded with red liquid - Blood. i can smell the awful smell fof blood, kind of salty and disgusting.

I saw a man, but he doesn't look like a human, he has purple skin, red eyes. All i could see was that, and his deadly eyes... watching at me.

I thought i saw a shadow, it waas.. a girl? Except she look like someone... Annie?

I opened my mouth, before i could scream, he moved with an incredible speed that not even a snake can match, he was on top of me, I broke off my scream.

"Darren.. "The man whispered.

I screamed.

"Darren ! "the man shouted.

I screamed.

"DAAAAAAARREEENNN!! " a familiar voice instead.

I woke in a last scream, i woke in cold sweat.

"WAKE UP! "The person shake my hard.

I look more clearly, he was just my dad. then i knew what had happened.

I sighed. "Nightmare... "

My parents didn't ask anything about that, this was the hundredth nightmare since Annie's death. But none appeared Annie, only this had. The first.

I couldn't sleep anymore, altough it was only 4 in the morning, i was wide awake now.

I was walking along the snowy street, the weather was freezing - The BBC news says , 2 degree celcius - but i wasn't cold at all, winds blew to my face, but i felt it was just a normal cool breeze in the morning at my home.

Since Annie's death, i was never happy, well.. i can say, sorrow moment were more than the rice we ate.

It was Afternoon, where i met Debbie again. My heart melt again... not in sorrow, fear or anger, but in...

Love.

"So Debbie." I asked her, after a long walk with her. "wanted to go cinema? "

"I thought you 'd never ask! "She laughed in delightment. "Why are we waiting, LET"S GO! "

She was extremly exited, yes, we watch a silly romantic comedy, me and Debbie sit close together, where i felt the sweetness.We bought popcorn, and pepsi with two straws, we chatted away to one another during the ads and trailers.

After the show, we walked back to the square, then we walked into a dark alley. Debbie took my hands in her and held on to me for comfort, which make me feel great, and plus a little nervous. I felt i'm smiling like an insane and blushing.

"Aren't you afraid of the dark?"She asked.

"No," The answer surpirise myself even more. Usually, i'm afraid walking in the dark, firstly i couldn't see anything, and i'm afraid of something lunged at me...But now, i feel it was nothing to afraid of, the dark alley seems brighter that ussual, not my eyes had used to the darkness, but something unatural. "What's to be afraid of?"

She shivered. "I know it's quite silly,"She said. "but i'm always half-afraid a vampire or werewolf's going to jump out and attack me, "she laughed "stupid, huh?"

"Yeah. "I laughed. "I always think that too."

As we emerged from the alley, i felt her studying me by the light of street lamps"What are you looking at? "I asked.

"There's something different about you, Darren" She mused. "It's not something i had saw or everyone had saw in my life before. "

I was worried, what different? " Did i? "

"It's something inside you. I see it in your eyes sometimes. "she said " It's all the same, but suddenly, it forms to another thing, then one blink, it's all the same again.. looks magical... "

I look away, what can i say, then i grumbled "You're embarrasing me."

She gave my hand a squeeze. "My dad often gives out about that. He says i'm too inquisitive. Maybe i should learn to keep quiet."

We arrived at the square abd i walked Debbie to her door. I stood ankwardly on the front step, wondering what to do.

Debbie solved the question for me.

"Want to come in? "She asked.

"Aren't your parents home? "I responded.

"That's OK, they won't mind. I'll tell you you are a friend of a friend."

"Well...OK, "I said., "If you are sure."

"I am. "She said, smiling, then took my hadn and opened the door.

And i have butterflies in my stomach now.

Well, as it turn out, nothing to worry about actually, Debbie parents were nice as she was. They were Jesse and Donna. They will not let me call them Mr. And Mrs. Hemlock.

"Hello!" Jesse said. Spotting me "Who is this?"

"Mum, Dad, this is Darren Shan." He's a friend of Anne's. I ran into him at the cinema. Is that OK? "

"Sure," Jesse said.

"Of course" Donna said. "We are bout' to have super. Would you like some, Darren?"

"Er… alright, thanks." I said nervously.

"Scramble eggs?" Donna asked, "Was that OK?"

"My favorite." I said, wasn't really, but best to pay polite.

I told Jesse and Donna about me as we ate.

"So you come for a christmas holiday?" Jesse asked.

"Yeaa…h. "I said, send the last egg into my mouth.

"More egg, Darren?"Donna aked.

"Yes please" I said. "It's lovely."It was too, much nicer than any scramble egg I had before. "What's in it?"

"Few extra spices."Donna said proudly "I used to be a chef."

After the super …

"OK if we go up to my room?" Debbie asked.

"Go ahead." Donna said. "But don't stay nattering for too long, you have few more chapters of the three musketeers to finish."

"Aww… Mum… It's boring." Debbie moaned. "Believe it or not, I had to read the so called classics everyday."

I laughed. "Well, I believe it! "

She led me to her room; her room was brightly litted with a nice yellow lamp. She has a super single bed, covered in Orange-Yellow blanket. Her table was full of classical books; I spot The Three Musketeers there. At a corner of her room, there is a Christmas tree, and beside it was a box of Christmas tree's accessories.

"Wow, nice decorations, nice tree,"I said, walking in.

"Dad's idea, he love Christmas trees." She said.

We chat about a few hours or so, then decided to leave.

"Well… "She said, as I stood up. "See you Darren."

"See you." I said uncertainly, my lips was finding somethine, my brain was thinking something.

She led me to the front door; She opened it and led me out. As I walked half way out I turned back, look at Debbie, And her lips. I lean close to her.

" Night, Debbie. See you." Then I give a slow 'good night kiss' on her soft lips. She was smiling brightly, and then whispered.

"Night Darren," She leaned her head close to me, hesitated, then place her lips on mine, everso slowly, she removed her lips. I can feel the warmth of her lips, and I felt I almost collasp, she was smiling mysteriously. I felt myself grinning like an idiot.

"See you, Romeo," she said, smiling, close the door. Walking back home, I found myself was half walking half hopping, smiling so happily, back t home, my parents were curious of my happy mood, when I get back y room, I heard mum say.

"Why he's so happy?"

"Maybe, he's got a girlfriend." Dad chuckled. 


	6. Chapter 5

I found myself grinning like an idiot most of the days, the sensation still on my lips, the feeling still in my heart, and the memory still in my brain. Laying on the soft bed, closing my eyes, thinking about Debbie, my first girl friend. Peace, freedom, happiness, loves…. Loves…

Everything shattered apart.

I'm in the darkness again, searching for truths, and lies. Seeking something, someone… On my instinct, I cannot remember how he look like, or who is him.

"Seeking me, My Son?"

I was shocked, who called me his 'son'. Or I had heard wrong, it's Shan or Son? I turned my head around, and saw a plump and pudgy guy, with pure white hair, striking yellow suit, childish looking green wellington shoes, left hand toying with a red hearted watch, with loveless, twinkling eyes, gazing at me.

""I'm who you want to see, Master Shan?" He smiled, stand about 3 or more metres away from me. Now I get it, it's Shan, not Son. But I can say he did say a 'son' word. I'd nothing to say, even I have, I can't speak, my teeth was chattering wildly, I was shaking, even I don't know who was him, I can feel that it's who I'm searching, I can know he's who I wanted to see.

"Never trust your memory," He chuckled. " It could be a destructive demon… Shan… Son…"

He laughed, I can heard his evil, maniac laughter, echoing in my head, I close my ears to stop the sound, but it's from my head, I cannot keep the sound clear, And the laughter was loudening.

"NEVER TRUST YOU MEMORY, SON!!"

I was in agony, the son. I flinched.

"NEVER TRUST YOUR MEMORY, SHAN!!"

I screamed, the vision shattered once more, open my eyes all in a sudden, I can see neither Debbie, nor The man. I was in my hotel room, once more again.

"Son! " someone called me, i turn my head, son? I saw the man's face, as first i thought he was the white haired man, no, he was just my father, my real father, "What's happening?"

"No.. " I breathed " Just nightmare... nightmare... "

"Are you watching horror movies again? " dad asked, "If - "

"I'm - not - watching - horror - movies! " I growled, my sound had been lower, even lower than dad's low, deep voice. But the voice just sound like a creature. " Nightmare was not from shows, all my nightmares was not from movies, a chicken even will not had a nightmare because of horror movies! "

"Then why you got the nightmare? " Dad asked, sounding more mad. " If not from horror movies?"

I hesitated, should i tell him? will he believe me? I turn to look at the ceiling" Dad... All those days i had many nightmares... Well... since she died.. " Dad shocked, we had use she or her instead name of Annie since her death. " I always had nightmares, for some nightmares, she inside, she was... around 15, i was a man, like 28 or 29, she look at me sadly, tears rolling down, i cried too, she said... she said... be good to dad and mum, once i go... maybe, i will never back... "

Dad started to sneeze, tears rolling down. " And after, i saw a war... wierd peoples, especially one with animal hides, another woman had beard... and peoples in purple skin, they are.. fighting, then.. no more... "

Dad cried, i can heard his sob. "Annie... " he said... "Ann ... "

"Once another time, this time, i saw a man, " I muttered, looking at the ceiling, should i tell him? Then i decided no. "And again, i saw monsters, with large green eyes, scarred and stitched face, sharp teeth, wearing blue robes, and once, i saw a people... using his nails, make a wound on another person, and suck blood... but didn't kill... " Then i look back at dad.

"Darren... Son... you must be hurted by her death, come, forget all those. " He said calmly, sobbing.

"But - " I stopped, nobody would believe me, for the brain of adults! If i tell Steve, he will believe me, but parents? no... nah.. They wouldn't. They will think at it as a lunatic story from the kid's mind. "Never it mind... "

Another day... another sorrow... another grief.

It's 5 more days to christmas, but i feel as empty as ever, walk on the street, kicking the snows...

"Duhrun..." Somebody groaned behind me.

"Quit it, Steve... " I muttered, " I can regonize your voice of of the thosand crowds.. "

"That's not fun! " He rolled his eyes

"I don't know you are here too.. " I said dryly.

"Oh, yesterday i just came here" He grinned. " And such a nice place to explore!"

"don't you celebrate your christmas with your mum? " I frowned.

"Nah, who wants to stay with her? " he muttered, Steve always use 'her' or 'she' instead of mum. He's Steve leopard, actually, he's Leonard, but everyone called him Leopard, because of his wildness. My mum says i had been as wild as him. Steve's mum had bring him to many counselors to talk with, well, just a minor change.

"Hey, Darren, you want... to go to a place? " Steve asked me, by the grin of his face, i knew it's fun for him.

"err.. okay... "I muttered. "where? "

"Come, follow me. "Steve said, and grinned. "you'll like it. "

I did like it! It's an undeground disco, a party, a part was a platform for dancing, and a big stage, a guy who had red eyes was rapping, and another side was a pub, you can saw beers, sodas, tables and chairs,sofas, most of them were older than us for 1 year.

The Red eye's rap was brillant, he make a best rapping.

Calling all shards we got another victim Coz my love has become an affliction What did you expect of me…  
What did you expect of me?  
I'm sorry but i think i failed to mention That I lied at my very first confession What did you expect from me?  
Coz this has been building since i have been breathing and i know how it's gonna end So will you scatter my letters where they won't be found?  
I gave my word and i swore that i won't let you down… but you knew all along Just try to forget me and just move on.  
Oh my dear What have i gone and done now A curtain call i'm about to take my last bow What did you expect of me Without giving away the entire ending I ruined the evening again So will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?  
I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down (And now that I'm gone) Try to forget me and just move on I am not the one that you should blame So take what I left you for the pain And do your best to forget my name

I can say it was brillant! we rapped together with each other, Steve hip hoped with some other older guys. when the 'red-eye' stopped rapping, going around, me and Steve chat with each other.

"Hey Shadow! Hey Leopard! " 


	7. Chapter 6

I turned my head around, and fixed my gaze on a person, the underground was dark, with some disco balls, i should not able to see his face clearly, but before i saw his face clearly, the pair of red light twinkles, shining in front of me. It's two red dots, like it's made out of ruby, glowing with energy, power; inside, it seems got blood flowing inside. Thw pair of Red Eye caught my attention, i know him, the rapper of this underground tunnel disco party, i call him Red eye, don't know his real name, who was shadow? and how he know Steve's nick was leopard?

Few seconds, i can saw his face clearly, he had red shining spiky hairs, pale skin, wearing a sleevless Red with black stripped shirt, a pair of Denim cargo, he had a chain tied on his neck, something, also red, it's shape like 'GUARDIAN'. He was thin, but a bit muscular, several wristbands were found on his wrist. He smiled, his white teeth showed. From his friendly smile, I know he's kind.

"Hello Guys," He smiled. He pushed out a hand, and i shooked, followed by Steve. His hand was smooth and cold, like there are no blood in his veins.

"What do you mean Shadow?" I asked him " How do you know steve's nickname and who are you?"

He laughed. "You are Shadow. And we all use nicknames here. We never say out real names, This stuff hides no secrets from Red eye... "

"Red eye? " Steve frowned.

"I'm Red Eye, call me Red eye, everyone calls me Red eye the first they saw me, " Red eye grinned. " You both had call me Red eye as you step in, i saw you guys walking in while i'm rapping Calling off the Shards. "

"Why I'm Shadow? "I asked.

He paused, red eye gleaming at my eyes, then beamed"Come on, guys! Don't miss the party here! " Even if he heard, he seems to ignore me, but i didn't ask more then. " Big D, Sparky, go and take Leopard to everywhere and see. "

"Come Leopard! " The big muscular guy beside Red eye walked forward, patted 'Leopard's back " We gonna rock all the world! "

When Steve, Big D, and Sparky walked off, Red Eye laid a hand on my shoulder. His Red eye gleaming at my dark eyes. "Shadow... You seems many questions to ask... " He said coldly, still locking his gaze at me.

"Shadow... "I muttered.

"Yes, Shadow, for some reason, i call you Shadow," Red eye chuckled. " But that would not be telling. "

"Shan. Darren Shan" Red Eye said in a soft hissing voice, like snakes, and i think only i can hear that. " I'd knew you for long..."

"but.. "I said in a normal voice, but suddenly, my voice changed, into a snake-like hissing voice"we haven't met "

"Red eye never fails to remember one he saw in his vision, dream... " He hiss softly again. " Can't let you know, can't let anyone know... Shan... Shan forever... "

I frowned, open my mouth, but Red eye continue, his eyes was flowing with man blood now, it's moving, in a snake hissing voice, he said softly " Take heed... Shadow... The Leopard is dangerous little monster... a deadly monster, archenemy of The Shadow, beware of him, cautious of him... "

"What do .. "I gasped.

"Red eye never fails to predict that... " Red eye muttered dryly, " Dangerous... little monster... "

I shuddered, but say nothing more, then Red Eye back to his energetic level. " Come! we rap together! " Patted my shoulder, we walked into the crowd to the stage.

The party was fantastic! Actually, if mum founds out i'm here, i'm dead fish. but... she wouldn't found me at the tunnel, right? I dance along in the crowd with my new friend Red Eye, the chain of his neck, with the word ' GUARDIAN ' shaking here and there, the shiny red metal - well.. i never ask what's it made off, it's look more like a solid blood, but shiny - His Red shiny spiky hair remains there like a rock.

For long, now i only spot something. This party, was wierd. Non of the pop songs i ever heard, it's like their own band, own creation. Altough the place was dark, but i can see clearly - i never wondered why, i can see well in the dark, better each year - the peoples here are wierd. Whether the act wierd, look wierd or speak wierd.

Once, i spot a woman with long beard, i mean LONG beard, until her feet, swinging here and there. I blinked dumbly, then i say to myself that it was only cloth. But i could see no hands moving the cloth, and it move like a snake, And most of all, i saw it very clear, it's beard. Another time, i saw gang of men driking mug of red colour juice, i tought i smell that it was like blood.

After breakdancing... shuffling... we grew tired. Red eye and me sitting of a sofa drinking a light blue subtance, bit of transparant, When i drink it, i felt my mouth turn ice, i breathe cold air, and make ice layer on my finger. I can see no ice cube or water at the wall of the mug, but after finishing the mug of that thing, i speak coldy, just like everyone that had drank that stuff.

I ask red eye once, " What is this substance? "

"Ice Keg. " Red eye laughed. " Or frosty Keg if ou prefer, it's made out of an element opposite of alcohol, nobody knews that, we just drink, and humans like you shouldn't know that."

"What do you mean? Human?" I frowned. " Peoples here are wierd... "

"Everyone that can enters here are... for humans, they say Freak. " Red Eye grinned. " I don't deny that i'm a freak, everyone here's freak. We cannot mix with humans, we are simply malformed - that your humans say - or i say magically gifted. I'm proud i'm one. "

"But i'm only an ordinary human.. " I sniffed.

"No... "Red eye muttered coldly. Cold air come out from his mouth, as after effect of Ice Keg. "I cannot tell you directly about it, but i will tell you some clues... Do you realise you can see perfectly well in the dark? Year by Year?"

I thought back, let out a cold breathe, "Yeah.. " I muttered softly, "But - "

"And you can see something in your dream? " He challenged me on.

I thought back again, "They go real... "

Red eye smiled sadly. " This only the beginning, Shadow... Dark future, or rather, Destiny, awaits you. Don't say i didn't warn you, you should be alert, take notice of that, not to let it past. "

My heart missed a beat. I hesitated.Take a sip of the Ice Keg, Then sighed.

"Come, don't feel sad all day, cheer up! " Red eye patted my back. "Want to rap with me? " 


	8. Chapter 7

Leaving the pieces of my memory, Forgeting anything in my life, down to the darkness of destiny, the pit of Destiny, In the pit of horrors of Des Tiny,

-----

Red Eye fake a cough.  
" I knew i shouldn't had say that.. " Red eye murmered in the pause of the song.

-----

How you ever knew ,  
The fate of my life, you never knew i never knew coz only Destiny knew that,  
Had we ever, wonder how strong he's Had we ever stand up at him... No and never before, we jsut a puppet of his,  
Let's fight for freedom, Let's break to the light If you can't , can for a help, coz Red Eye's here to help you!

-----

"so peoples, get yourselves up! We are not normal, and we can do fantastic things, unlike any normal humans, we are unique, and what we do are also unique! " Red Eye beamed, and everyone in the tunnel roared in delightment. I was standing beside Red Eye, accompany him as he rap, i do the background. We made a great partners!

After a few rappings and songs, we go back to the ground, "What's the time now?" I asked Red Eye.

"Nobody's cares bout' time here, it's timeless here, "Red Eye grinned. "If you really wanted to know, i'll say it's already 3 in the morning, you'd passed a day."

"3 IN THE MORNING? " I cried " I'm gonna busted by mum, i betta call Steve.

"don't called him by his name, Leopard had already dissolve in this fun, don't call him, you can go off by yourself, need an explaination to your parents, ain't i'm right? "

"Yeah.. i'll need to. "I said desperatly, "See ya Red Eye."

"See ya, "Red Eye smiled broadly, Then his features darkened, with his red glowing eyes, he look like a creature,monster, then spoke in a whisper, which only i can hear" Remember, beware of everything, cautious of everything, don't let it past by you unnoticed, beware... leopard... ready to slaughter anytime. "

I didn't expect this final speech of his, so i think, maybe i should remember what he said just now, and take notice, At the dark corner of this tunnel, i only catch a glimpse of it. Somebody, Small and pudgy, something in his left palm glowing in a dark crimson red, cackling, with it's evil tone, isn't he's from my dream? Forgot about Red Eye's warning, I ignore that thing/man, And go back to my hotel, which i had explanations to do. 


	9. Chapter 8

"DARREN SHAN!!! " Dad roared furiously at me. "Do you know WHAT'S THE TIME NOW?"

I got totally roasted when i got back home, and said that i can only stay in hotel. But mum says it's holiday, so i just got scolded. But i got trouble telling where i went to. Dad will get me grounded when i get back home if he knew that i go for a party, and drink beer - well, it's ice keg - and dad would consider it as pub or disco.

"Well...I doze off when sitting on a bench" I lied. still no any better answer."When i woke, it's mid night 2 and three quarters. " I thought dad will keep asking, well he didn't, surprisingly, he just left me alone, and i get myslef another good sleep.

"She's here... She's alive...She's not dead..."

I sensed someone coming, i opened my eyes. I smiled, when my vision cleared.

"Ann's not dead, she's alive... " I smiled, said softly to myself. Looking at the girl with blond curls, dark brown eyes, just like all the Shan's had, except for me, i had bright, watery, magical looking, with black shadow at the center, blue eyes. Tears rolling down my cheek.

"Annie!!! " I ran towards her, grab her shoulder and hug her tight. " I miss you, sis..."

"Darren... "She mused, hugging me.

"Don't go... Don't leave me, " I sobbed. " Don't... Don't... I can die, you stay with mum and dad... "

"No, Darren. " She said softly, " I cannot. , I'm dead, forever gone."

"No you are not"

"Yes , she is. " someone chortled behind me. I turned back."She's forever gone and gone now. " He said soflty to me. I turned back to look at Annie, but i saw only air and mist. The man was wearing shabby yellow suit, green wellington boots, had short pure white hair that look match with his thick glasses, just look like the one in my last dream. Was i in a dream now? yes, i remember i'm lying on my bed.

"Who are you? " I asked.

"Me? You ask who am I? " he barked, " Oh Son!"

"No!!! "

"Son! " I opened my eyes, and saw my dad looking flushed, then found out i' crying.

"A- whuh " I croaked, only sound i can make that second, i cleared my throat then, "Dad... "

"what's it about? " he asked.

"She and another man. " I said softly, then dad caught his breathe.

"Who was that man? "

"Don't know, " I grumbled, then get up from my bed. " I think i will not gonna sleep again, until christmas's over! " I wear my overcoat, trousers, boots, open the door " Today is the eve and i don't want to end up screaming when i wake again, or cry. " I added, stomping out the hotel, slam the door behind me, walk into the light, the snow.

I was walking along the street. Although I just wearing shirt with sweater inside, jeans and pair of boots, i don't feel a slight cold. I look at the sky, and saw a silver white dove flew towards me. I push out my right hand and it landed on my wrist.I smiled sadly, looking at the dove's black eyes and pure white silvery looking feather. I wish to fly free like a dove, forever free. with it's pure white feather, and the freedom. Does not bounded by any sadness, It's peace, it's freedom.

I study the dove, the dove was not completly beautiful. It's a female dove. She has a scar, long scar running down on her chest, the talons were strong and sharp, and i spotted some wounds. It must had fight before . Her wings were not gentle, it's strong. I can see that she had travel for years, through hot and cold. She has a rough and tough life before days, but now, it was free, totally free.

She left my hand, fly high to the snowy white sky with falling snows. Fly higher and higher, dissapears in the snowy white enviroment, head to her freedom, peaceful happy life.

I smiled sadly, looking at the dove until she dissapears completely in the white,

I wanted to be free like this dove.

Rest my eyes...

"Darren! " somebody patted my shoulder.

"Huh? " I looked around, " Oh, hi Debbie. "

"Watc' A doin' eh loonly?" she grinned. I smiled, shrugged.

"Thinking, Wonders... how complicated life is... "

"Betta throw em' all away now " Debbie said, "What on earth are you wearing? Darren Shan! " she gasped. "No overcoat and glove? you will head to hospital... "

"Never mind me, " I grunted, " Not cold."

"So, can you come to my house for christmas today? " She asked, eyes filling with hope, " Your parents? "

"Oh, yes. " i smiled at Debbie, " We are not going... "

"What? " she cried " wHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT GOING?"

I burst ainto laughters, and she frowned, i looked at her, tears rolling down my cheek. " OH! gotcha! Why are we not? Of course we are, i mean.. i can even wait to! "

"DARREN SHAN!!! " she roared. 


	10. Chapter 9

We spent the day walking along the square, chit-chatting and laughing. When i saw a tunnel entrance on the floor, i only remember the tunnel disco. I turned my gaze at Debbie, asked without hesitate.

"Debbie, Why are there undergrounds here? " I asked.

"Oh, last time, for the time, from winter to spring. So the melting snow wouldn't flood us all up! " she laughed. " And for something mysterious now. They say there are another dry part in the tunnel, they got maps. But nobody could find the path. It's one of the mysteries of the city. " she lowered her voice. "But some dry part were found, they say that there are many skeletons and dry blood prints. And there's the dead end. According to the map, S'Posse to go another part.

We keep silent for a moment, then Debbie grunted. "Hey it's christmas eve, not this stuff. C'mon. " She take me on my hand. " But... i'll show you something beofer goin' to the party."

"What's it? " I frowned, but followed her anyway. After some distance, she came to a halt, and knelt down. "you 'll like to know. " She pointed on the floor, and tapped it. Even non-experience tracker like me would had known. it's empty inside!

"It's exaclty the same spot where the path ends. I know there are something inside, but no one, not even myself can find it. "

I touched the floor, it's empty. "Wow.."

"But no one cares. " She sniffed. "stupid close minded adults' brain wouldn't bother to cares about it. They say the map must been drawed by someone insane or having mental problem. So they just dump the topic, left for scientists. Scientists are for science, it's mysteries and magic, totally out off the topic. "

"OH hello Mr and Mrs Shan! " Jesse and Donna greeted my parents with welcoming hands. " and Hi Darren, Merry Christmas! " Then she turned her head back, then called " Debbie, Darren's here! "

"Here i come! " Debbie called back.

"Here, Merry christmas, Jesse" Dad said, while walking in, he handed Jesse a parcel wraped in green and red stripes. It's a watch inside.

"Merry christmas, Jesse and Donna" I said, Then i spot Debbie hurrying down the stairs. " Debbie! " i beamed happily, walking towards Debbie " Merry Christmas! "

"Lo Darren, " Debbie said, hugged me. i hugged her back. Then released the hug, " Merry christmas. "

"Wait! We forgot it's only the christmas eve! " Donna exclaimed, " But nevermind that, come, Let's have the feast before we had a party and countdown. "

The turkey was extra delicious, cooked by Donna, -of course! she's used to be a chef! - there are also dishes like BBQ chicken, big plate of spinach with tiny prawns, Fish and chips, mutton steak and more. We all got bloated in the end.

Everybody was chatting and laughing, my dad and Jesse talk about buildings and computers, Mum and Donna talk about their own childrens, and Debbie and I spend sweet nights in her room. I will nevevr leave her room if Donna didn't call us.

"Debbie, Darren, " Donna called, " Ready for count down."

10

9

8

7

3

2

1

"Merry christmas! "Evyrbody in the house cheered, and after us, i can heard other houses' cheering as well. There are not only my family in the house, there are many of debbie's friend's and relatives too. It's so loud and crowded.

We all sang Christmas song, and then we have games. This night was so tired, but exited and happy as well. It's my last night with Debbie. so i decided to take a short walk with her, we walked slowly, enjoy the fresh air, stop and rested under the mistletoe.

"When our path will meet again., " I asked debbie, looking at the sky, hands on her waist, she was leaning on my shoulder, sitting under the mistletoe.

"When we're adults i think... " Debbie said softly. " Or old... "

" Maybe ... " I said. "It's such a short ... short... " I paused to think a nice word. I understand how debbie feels, i know she love me, but... would she be angry if ..if...

"short what? " Debbie asked, eyes filling with hope, a kind of hope, she wanted me to say that word. I really loves her, then... guys start first right?

"It's such a short relationship," I said, i spot debbie heart going to crack, i smiled. " with my first girlfriend."

And with the word, debbie broke to a wide smile. " Yes...with my first boyfriend. with him, i got my first kiss. " Debbie said. " And i'll remember that always. "

"Even if you wouldn't, i'll make you. " I laughed.

"even you didn't say, or make me, I'll still will. " she sniffed, trying not to laugh. I laughed, then debbie cannot control, she laughed too. After when we stopped laughing, we look at each other.

"It's the best day in my life. " I whispered to myself. Under the mistletoe, we lean closer to each other, we do one thing that everyone will do under the mistletoe.

We kissed. 


	11. Chapter 10

My parents had slept, but i'm wide awake, fearing when i sleep, i'll had the nightmare again. So i go to the tunnel party and check it out. After putting on my boots and jackets, i open the hotel door and walk out. The air waas chlling. soon I reach the tunnel hole. I climb down. The way was easy to remember but the entrance is hard- i found that hard now - I could see it's a deadend! i touched the wall, try see if there are any door knobs, but it's all flat and smooth!

"What The - " I gasped.

"Any problems, Master Shan? " somebody called me. I turnedmy head back, infront of me was a plump, white haired man - though he didn't look old - wearing a sharp yellow suit, and a pair of childish looking green wellington boots, and chunky pair of glasses. And the first thing pop up in my mind, i knew where's he from - My Dream!

"Huh...how you...you...know muh...my la..luh...last name?" I stuttered. I look at him more carefully, he had bright blue eyes, sparkling that cannot be found at anyone eye's, most of all - Just like mine! I was really curious about that, but i leave the thought.

"I saw you four days ago, " He chortled, walking towards me, he walk with a kind of waddle."The one called Shadow the Shan"

"You had been there - " I frowned, then gasped. "You are the one at the corner!"

"Bright eyes Shan" He smiled, "Finding the parade again?"

"Parade?" I asked.

"The outcast parade, " He said politely, looking at me, then at the wall " Haven't you know? Master Shan, can't you see the door?"

"Where? " I squeaked.

"Look, " He said simply, then i look at the wall, searching for the door. another blink, the door was there!

"how? " I gasped.

"Only if you thinking that you wanted to find a door" He laughed, " Not the parade, not the door knob, not someone, not mystery. Out of those 'want', only door can. "

"why it's door?" I asked, "Not even door knob. "

"Master Shan" He said, smiles even wider " things are to discover before to know, and the door is the main thing, it's common sense."

Then he opened the door, and there's the outcast parade, he led me in. I hesitated, then stopped, and look at him. "who are you?"

He didn't reply, or maybe he don't want to reply or he didn't heard. He left me to the outcast parade. I spotted Red Eye out of the crowd, Red Eye saw me too, he smiles broadly.

"shadow! " he beamed happily, walking towards me. " I thought you wouldn't be back!"

"Lo Red Eye, " I greeted him, "Merry Christmas."

"You too, merry christmas. " he said.

"I... got something to ask you. " I said, lower down my voice so only Red Eye can hear. "Who was that short man with white hair, glasses, yellow suit and green wellies?"

He look at me steadily, "Desmond Tiny"

"Desmond Tiny?"

"Yes, but most of us just call him Mr.Tiny. "Red Eye said very softly." But he call people call him Des. Don't talk about him now, come, we - outcast parade, got a better christmas party, JOY TO THE PARADE!"

"wair, why it's called the outcast parade?" I asked him.

Red eye hesitated, then sighed. "Outcast parade cause we are outcast. Who wants freaks, tramps at their humanly world? We obviously only get throw stone by them. " he said. "some of the naughty one, yes. People like us, cannot mix with the world, we had knew too much, they knew nothing, so what we say was totally different."

"we know how to get in here, the boy who draw the map was actually we. " He give me a naughty grin, and i gawped. he giggled," Yes, i was only a 8 years old kid at orphanage. days were bad, every orphan there was nice, they had the same problem with me, but the people, normal people was no good. The owner treated me like someone from hell, cause of my red eyes."

He look at another side, and said." Once i saw this tunnel, i know what it is. They don't know, i knew too much. I had those red eyes, and speak wierd, act wierd. i always say about future, so my words often drive them crazy, cause after they laugh, they go fearful, because those words go real. "

"Nobody knew where i come from, they say i'm found me while hiking at mountain." He said. " They did gave me a name, and it's called Red Eye, they say Redhora Red was too wierd, yes, Redhora was my real name. "

He gave out a long sigh " Christmas, everyone was with their family... i wish to know my family..."

"I'm... sorry." I muttered.

"nothing to sorry about " He smiled softly. " It's my [iDestiny[/i, come, let's rock! "

The he added, "By the way, nice [ieyes[/i"

Nice eyes.

"Thanks" I hummed, "What's so special about my eyes?"

He didn't reply me. 


	12. Chapter 11

I bid farewell to Red Eye, after a day of party. Dad didn't ask where i'd go, we just pack out bags and prepare to check out. after checked out, we get in Dad's car. It's a silver colour nissan. Before getting in the car, i look around the place, and suddenly, i got a wierd instinct.

"Wait me, i'll be back" I told dad, then run to nowhere. I stopped at a silent street, where there were no one, juse blocks of old shops houses. I walk along the street slowly, looking around. Then i saw a few men, one with a lime green shirt and trousers, other in blue uniforms. I thought i saw Mr. Dalton. I squinted to see clearly, he's with couple of cops, dragging a hooded little man out of a booth.

I walk nearer and hide in a shade, eavesdropping them.

"Another freak show!" Mr Dalton roared " You 're under arrest, sir... "

the small guy say nothing, there was a big bang, and he dissapeared in smoke.

"Where's that guy!" one of the cops gasped. "How?"

"I think we got nothing inside, " another cop chortled, coming out from the booth. " Nothing inside."

"Really freaks!" Mr.dalton grunted. " I think i'll get them next time..."

After all of them went away, i creeped out, walked to the booth and studied. are there any doors? Another blink, a person stand infront of me, he's hooded. slowly, he dissapeared in darkness. I walked out from the booth, then feel the wind that blew at my face. Suddenly - a paper hit on my face, i quickly grab it. Just about to throw it away, my eyes caught the colour of the flyer, the words and pictures. A picture of a wolf's head, a spider and a snake.Beneath the flyer in big red capital letters.

Cirque Du Freak

My heart missed a beat, i caught my breathe. It's the same flyer last year. Studying the flyer, i frowned, what does that means? Why this flyer came back to me again? i knew this cause the address was ripped off by Mr.dalton. 1 year, this flyer came back to me again, why? What legacy? Blood? All a mystery, i need a key... 


	13. Chapter 12

First thing i do when i got back home, i update my diary. Carefully i slipped the flyer inside one of the pages and clipped it nicely, and write the last scene with red eye, and Mr.Dalton and the flyer.

It had been a week, it's good old january now. School opens at the end of february, so i spend my days doing anything i can find.

"darren, steve's here." Dad called from downstairs.

"Hold on! " steve? i rush to downstairs.

"Darren! " Steve beamed happily, and we high fived. "Come, i had some good news to tell you, your room?"

"steve... " I smiled. " Okay, my room."

We walked to my room, then sit on the floor, steve look at me, then whispered. "Good news darren."

"Good news?" I asked, frowning.

He didn't reply me, he took out a paper from his pocket. It has a red border, and black words. It's an advert. Steve passed it to me, my jaws dropped open slowly. In big black capital letters:

SELF-DEFENCE CAMP

below in smaller black words:

self defence skill was important to everyone,  
Learn: Long ranged, short ranged weapon, explosive weapons, body moves, mind relaxing, strategy planning skill, and Detective/Science knowledge. For teenagers age 12-18 for any genders, full insurans included.

below are all the registration dead line, registration area, date and location and below all those, in the smallest word.

by Self-Defence association S.D.A

and a contact number, followed with a name- Mr. Desmond Tiny

My breathe caught in the air, desmond tiny! How could he?

"so?" Steve grinned " So it looks cool? we can use guns, arrows, even grenades!"

"grenades?" My eyes brightened, momentary forgot Desmond Tiny. "even guns?"

"Of course!" Steve said, "Alan and tommy had registered, there left you. "

"Mum and Dad will let me, I'll ask her" I said.

Angela and dermot had agreed, but still fidgety with it. Their son Darren was going to a self defence camp with guns and bombs.

"I can't affort to lose another one"Angela said softly to Dermot, recalling the day annie died. "oh.. i can't.."

"But you can see how happy he was!" Dermot said. " he almost fly up to heaven, you think i'm not worried? i am too!"

"We had lost annie, we can't lost darren" Angela insisted.

"Our boy had grown honey," Dermot said softly to his wife, holding her hand" Darren was going to be an adult 4 more years, i'm sure he can took care of himself"

Angela nodded sadly, but half heartly like it, she wanted to keep darren by her side, always, Little Darren was so happy, and he don't know his dear parents was worrying, and bad times lies ahead.

"I'm going!" I cheered happily " I'm going, dad had registered for me today! For me!"

"Joy to the world!" Alan cheered together with me

"arrow guns!" Steve exclaimed " How cool was that?"

"the best was karate " Tommy grinned " I'm pawning that!"

"I'm short and small, non of that suits me..." Alan murmured.

"Maybe science knowledge? " I suggested.

"Maybe" Alan smiled thinly. " How bout' you, Darren?"

"Grenades?" I asked.

"Yeah! Darren the hot shot Shan!" Tommy applaused.

And there we are going, four more weeks to go! 


	14. Chapter 13

A long trip again, back to where i first met Debbie hemlock. Steve's mum fetch us to the campsite, cause my mum had to go to Uncle Derek's house. After dropping us there, and leave me and steve to mark out attendence.

"Steve Leonard"

"Darren Shan"

The man nodded, marking out names, then lead us to the tent."By the way, my name is Mr. Horston - (in the original story, Larten Crepsly real name is Vur Horston)" he said, then interupted by Steve.

"Horston?" steve gasped.

"Zack Horston" Mr Horston said calmly. " I'm the co-founder, director, tresurer, security and safety department, short ranged weapon tutor in this camp. Now follow me."

He smiled, then leave us in a big grey tent " Mark your names again." the man infront of a desk spoke. I was to curious to look everywhere and haven't spotted the man. I searched for my name, darren Shan and mark at a checkbox and give him back the paper.

"Hurm..darren Shan...steve Leonard..." He mused, hesitated " You know you both look familiar, had we met before."

I look at his face, my heart missed abit. I remember who's him instantly, the night at outcast parade, he was dressed in his shabby yellow suit and green wellington boots. He had short white hair - though he didn't look old - and chunky pair of glasses, which i can see his bright sparkling blue eyes - and i can tell the different, i can see no one had the same eye with him - which his eyes was same with mine. Most of all, he has a nice smile.

Desmond Tiny

I nodded a little, Steve frowned and shook his head.

"Are you certain?" Mr Tiny asked Steve " You look VERY familiar."

Again, steve shook his head.

"Oh nevermind, maybe i remember wrong."Mr.Tiny said" By the way, my name is Desmond Tiny, you can call me Mr. Tiny, I'm the patron of this camp, the founder, the cahirperson. Here" he handed us two bags out of nowhere and said " Inside are timetables and materials. you can find more things inside, and your friends, Alan and Tommy was right there" He pointed to where tey was.

We jogged there, Alan and Tommy boomed. " Darren! Steve! come, we gonna take a look on our weapons"

Steve took out an arrow gun, and mused " Cool... but, not well designed" he sighed.

I took out a lead ball" Nice ball, where should i aim?"

"Nowhere" Alan smiled, then took out something" Look what's it?"

"what's the stupid green spot?" Steve frowned, poke the spot curiously.

Alan took back the plate with a green spot. " It's not a green spot, and it's not stupid. It's a mimbulus's cell."

"Mim - what?" Steve asked.

"Mimbulus, kind of cacti, "He said proudly " The cell wall looks tough!"

"Cell has a wall?" Steve grinned.

"Not that wall!" Alan snapped, "IT's a layer of cellulose which - "

"Okay okay... " I stopped him, "Nevermind explain cause we'll never get it right.

"Hmph..." Alan huffed.

"All right peoples" someone boomed, it's Mr.Tiny"Silence..."

Soon, less than 3 seconds, the tent fall into total silence, everyone's gaze was fixing at the short man."Good, i love that. I guess that all of you had known me, Mr.Tiny?" He was watching everyone through his thick glasses.Then gave an uneasy glance at me, blue into blue, then we break eye contact."I hereby introduce Mr Zack Horston and Mr.Chang Os, the camp's co-founders and treasurers."

The two man step infront and bowed. I recgonize Mr.Horton. He has orangehair, it's quite long, pale face, dressed in black jumper and trousers. I guessed the red hair man beside Mr.Horston was Mr.Os. He had the look of ugly, mean and evil man. i got a very bad feeling of him, and i am staying away from him for sure.

"Materials were prepared by Madam Sylvia Raexill and Mr.Chang Os."Mr.Tiny said. and the both of them bowed. " Security and safety, Mr Zack Horston, Raymond Anthony and Coneur Tamp. Food and Beverage, Mr.Maw Claney and Mrs. Sheril Acres."

He followed by the tutors, all the tutors are same, after the introduction, Mr Tiny said " The time schedule, weapons, materials, all was inside the bag i gave you just now. Now we will have a feast before we begin out camp, then there's another short speech and the camp begins!" 


	15. Chapter 14

"Self defence, " My Os said, walking around us, looking at everyone. "you'll always need to know. From bullies to kidnappers, it's important for everyone to know. There are seven defensive skills you'll need learn: Mind relaxing, a clear mind to fight; Body moves, then you'd no weapon;strategy planning skill, fast minded, swift reaction;short ranged and long ranged weapon, thousands of them; explosive weapons such as granades; science knowledge and detective skill, which was more usefull than others."

"In this camp, you'll learn and masteryour defensive skills, this brief explanation, i hope it's clear for everyone here.So shall we start as the schledule: Mind Relaxing, incharge by Mr. Claney. Later than, you'll all proceed to your dorms for 2 hours resting, putting your belongings, bath, rest... Before you start this first lesson, i must warn you here, we do not have guarantee of your valuebles, such as handphones, mp3, cash should be take care at your own risk, any lost , don't complain, we can try find the thief for you but we will not pay the lost. "

Steve groaned, as Mr. Claney took over, he hate mind relaxing, i heard him said that it's a useless stuff and boring, and should start off something like grenades or flashblanks. Worst of all, the mind relaxing last for 2 hours, Steve cursed and wish time pass faster.

"STEVE LEONARD!!!" Mr claney roared furiously at steve, who was twitching his mouth and cursing softly " you are not relaxing!"

"Okay... Carrot." Steve snarled " Such a beyotch to do mind relaxing, it's so hell boring, we should - "

"Steve!!!" Mr.Claney roared again, louder and lower his time, and everybody attention was at Steve, this make Mr.Claney flying with rage. "RELAX!!!"

"We will have mind relaxing every morning 7.00 and 9 in the night." Steve cried " Each relaxing takes up to 30 minutes! I will be nuts when i got back."

"You'll have a good month" I laughed.

"stupid, stud, cretin - "He cursed loudly of Mr.Claney's name. then i turned to ask Alan

"Now what will we have next?

"Strategy Planning skill, by Mr Tiny and Mr Os " Alan said, smiling

"After relaxing - still relaxing now " Mr Tiny said, gazing at everyone in the eyes "Straight to stratedy planning, which the main was to keep relax and calm. And remember, time is short and your brain had to click very fast."

"Fast minded, swift move, which enables to defeat your enemy, take chances,in one go, don't even bother to hesitate. Less talking, more planning and acting. So now let's learn about different situations."

After 2 hours, the class ends, and Mr Tiny dismissed us " Half and Hour rest, guys" Mr. Tiny clapped his hand sharply. " be ready to body moves later"

"I'm pawning!" Tommy punch me in my ribs, a groaned, reply him a favour back on his stomach. I started to left the tent along with others, then Mr.Tiny called " Darren, i have a word or two with you."

I share a glance with Steve, Alan and Tommy, tell them i'll catch up, then walks toward him" Yes, Sir?"

"Just call me Mr.Tiny, that will be fine" he said, smiling sweetly "Hurm..."

"What?" I asked, i was gazing uneasily at him, especially on his eyes, blue to blue. His blue eyes was brighter than mine.

"How do you think of this camp?" He asked.

"Preety good." I forced a thin smile.

"Hmm... remember Darren, be strong, never admit defeat." he said of what i never aspect of " Trust your instinct, you'll know what to do then, you're a gifted one, trust your inner self."

I frowned, what he say that for? then Mr Tiny chuckled " Enough then, take a good rest for the tiring karate and all. More come next! Goodbye, until we meet again."

"Bye." I said, then go off to find steve and others.

Alan was always been defeated easily by tommy at classic karate, taekwondo, or any bodymoves, and i always draw with Steve. I can see how much Tommy love karate.

I didn't like Tiny much, i had met him in a wierd place, the outcast parade, i think he's not that normal. He's certainly not! But he got 10 over 10 rating by all the peoples here, which i had no single idea why!

we have long ranged weapon, Steve was natural in that. He got all bullseye, non of that missed a millimeter. While i was shaking with the heavy shotgun, sweat rolling down my head. When Mrs. Acres roared at me - he can't get a single bullet out of my gun before that - and i accidentaly fire the trigger, i hit just a few millimeters from the bullseye!

"Preety good for one who hasn't even aimed." Mrs. Acres nodded approvingly, happy. But at the corner of my eye, i saw Steve at aside, jealous of the complimenting. 


End file.
